Benediction
by escherlat
Summary: Before Kate goes, she has final words for Nathan, Victoria, and Max.


With a final backwards glance, Kate stepped from the ledge. A mournful cry sounded behind her as she dropped. Closing her eyes she found the churning chaos of emotions inside fading away. At last she would be at peace. At last the shame and guilt and fear would no longer torment her.

Father, may you give my sisters and father the same peace of mind and heart you are giving me.

The wind whistled softly by her ears as she waited for the end. In just moments she would be in the arms of her Lord. For she took that yoke upon herself and now she would be free.

Nothing happened.

Slowly, Kate opened one eye. She stood in front of a crowd of people, her fellow students. Each stood frozen, eyes wide, mouths open, holding phones pointed at her. Opening both eyes, she looked around. A sense of calm and peace permeated her mind, body, and soul. As she gazed at each of her peers, she knew what she had to do.

"Nathan Prescott." Her voice was clear as a trumpet blast, even as it was soft and filled with the warmth, kindness, and innocence that characterized her. The group before her parted and she could see Nathan, frozen with wild eyes looking everywhere but at her.

She wove her way toward him, graceful as a dancer. Stopping in front of him, she gazed deep into his wild eyes. "My chief tormenter," she said and her soft voice carried to all parts of the school. "But even you were tormented. Bereft of hope, neglected by parents, denied the help you needed, you had to forge your own way.

"Yet inside you still burns the spark of kindness, nearly smothered by the darkness that consumes you. To you I grant clarity of mind. May the demons that haunt you be forever banished and in their place the empathy denied you shall take its place."

Reaching up, she touched his forehead. His eyes focused and lost their hard edge. For the first time in his life he could see. "Your past mistakes are not excused. You shall live with the knowledge of the pain and torment and fear you inflicted on Rachel and others. Your empathy will help you feel as they did. If you learn from it, you will be strong and help many."

Nathan collapsed to his knees. His hands came up to cover his face. Around them the students murmured, questions too soft to hear. Kate turned and smiled on them.

"And where is Victoria Chase?"

The girl was suddenly thrust into her presence, disheveled from the many hands that assisted her path to Kate.

Kate stepped into her personal space. "My poor Victoria," she said. Raising a hand she took Victoria's phone. "Recording my end I see." A flash of light occurred and the phone turned into dust.

"Shaped by neglect and parents too busy with their gallery to take care of their little girl. That little girl cries inside of you, wanting love and care. She's surrounded by the shell of self-centeredness and aloofness you constructed to protect yourself. Long ago you forgot why you do the things you do: to protect yourself."

Kate's hand came up and Victoria shrank from it. "Let me set that girl free, Victoria, for she shall be your salvation." With that she touched Victoria's cheek. Victoria stumbled away from her, hand going to her cheek as if soothing a pain.

She stumbled here and there a few steps before righting herself. Gone was the hardness to her eyes and face, replaced by a softness that matched Kate's own. With hurried steps she returned to Kate and took her hand. "I…I'm sorry, Kate," she said with a broken voice. "You didn't deserve-"

"Hush," Kate said, "I forgive you. Now the question is: what will you do with my forgiveness?"

Victoria had no answer. She continued staring at Kate, looking like a lost child.

"Kate!"

Kate turned and saw Max Caulfield running toward her. Behind trudged David Madsen. Pursing her lips, Kate held up a hand. "Stop," she commanded and David stopped. Max kept onward.

Max stopped in front of Kate, tears streaming from her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came to her.

"Max," Kate and her tone was kindly, "My sister in spirit. You have shown me a kindness that surpasses the darkness and pain brought on me. You were a true friend to the end and beyond. Yet on you is a burden too great to bear. Come to me, my sister, and let me help you."

Kate opened her arms. For a moment Max hesitated, her eyes shooting to Nathan and Victoria then back at her. Lifting her own arms, Max stepped into the hug.

For many moments they held each other in a sisterly embrace. Finally, Kate pushed away, holding Max at arms' length. "To you I grant the strength to carry your burden, the love needed to carry you onward, and the wisdom needed for your final choice.

"You walk along a dark twisted path. Do not walk it alone. Bring your friend. Cling to her. Help her heal, for the friend she had in Rachel is forever lost. Be there for her, like you were for me."

"I-I will," Max stammered.

Taking Max's hand in her own, Kate turned to regarding the group of students. They stood wherever the moment left them, eyes fixed on her. The murmur of questions had died. Only the weeping of Nathan broke the silence.

"There is a great darkness in Blackwell," Kate said and her voice sounded like a clarion. "And it has many names. Mark Jefferson, for he kidnaps women to mentally and emotionally abuse, recording their misery for his personal pleasure. Raymond Wells, for his ineffective leadership and unwillingness to do what is right allows the darkness to persist and spread. Sean Prescott, for his greed and arrogance and pride are at the root of it all.

"Take heed of these names and their deeds and do not let them slip silently into the night. No, let their anguish be heard into the heavens as the measure they measured out is poured upon them."

With those words, Kate loosed her hold on Max. Stepping forward, she planted a sisterly kiss on Max's cheek. "Be strong," She whispered, "and you will save yourself." So saying she lifted her face to the sky.

"Into your care I entrust myself," Kate whispered. A soft glow lit her features and she was gone.


End file.
